La tristeza de un juego de escondidas solitario
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: El no era la persona más social del mundo, pero al menos tenía un amigo, ¿por qué ahora todo el mundo lo evitaba? Creepypasta


_**Un nuevo creepypasta, espero les agrade.**_

 _ **La canción usada es Hitorinbo Envy.**_

 _ **Le escribo un fic de lo que guste a quien me adivine quien es el muchacho de hasta al final XP.**_

 _ **La tristeza de un juego de escondidas solitario**_

Nunca estuvo seguro de porqué pero cuando recién empezaba la secundaria empezó a dejar de tener amigos e incluso conocidos.

Al principio creyó que era porque era nuevo y no conocía a nadie.

Luego, cuando esa excusa ya no le sirvió, se dijo que eran paranoias suyas.

Sin embargo, aquello no le convencía, incluso los profesores parecían no preguntarle nada, es más, ¡ni siquiera lo miraban!

 _Con una cara seria vamos a gastar bromas_

 _Creando excusas al igual que lágrimas_

 _Estoy tan solo_

 _Quiero jugar_

 _Un jarabe dulce como la miel_

Ciertamente no era la persona más sociable del mundo, pero le gustaba hablar de temas sin importancia de vez en cuando, o escuchar lo que los demás tenían para decir, o bien simplemente sentirse cercano a alguien.

Su padre los había abandonado y su madre siempre estaba ocupada con su trabajo de criada.

Necesitaba a alguien.

 _Para ti y para ti también_

 _En este mundo_

 _No soy necesario ¿verdad?_

 _Esa fiesta parece divertida_

Era aburrido solo mirar desde lejos. No sabía si era cierto, pero todo aquello que veía hacer a cualquier grupo de dos o más personas le parecía increíblemente divertido.

Quería participar.

 **Necesitaba** participar.

- _¿Por qué no me dejan?_ \- pensó.

Comenzó a odiarlos por ello, aun así quería unírseles.

 _Vamos_

 _Camina, camina, ven aquí_

 _Aplaude con tus manos y camina ratta-tta~_

 _Ya basta, esfumaos, estoy cansado_

 _Hoy también_

 _Soy un chico innecesario_

Todos sus intentos de acercarse a la gente fracasaron totalmente. La gente seguía como si nada, no importaba lo que dijera.

A veces se preguntaba si estaba vivo. A lo mejor estaba muerto y por eso la gente no lo veía.

Pero su mamá sí lo veía y le hablaba y le preguntaba qué tal le había ido en la escuela. A veces él estaba tan enojado con su situación que le decía que se esfumara, que lo dejara en paz, que estaba muy cansado para hablar.

Cada vez se arrepentía de decirle aquellas cosas, se prometía que la próxima vez le diría todo y siempre incumplía a su palabra por una razón u otra.

 _Soñé con vivos colores_

 _Pero al despertar solo vi_

 _Mis negras manos_

 _Solo estoy siendo_

 _Destrozado_

 _Esa voz suena tan feliz cuando canta_

No fue hasta que ya había soportado dos años escolares de aquella tortura que se enteró de cuál era el motivo de aquello.

Sin querer escucho una conversación entre Elif, una compañera de su clase, y otros dos de sus amigos, Ihan y Sila.

-¿Y en serio vas a continuar pagándoles a todos hasta que nos graduemos?- pregunto Sila, una chica bajita y delgadita de lentes.

-Pues claro que sí,-respondió Elif sacudiendo su cabello rubio platino en un gesto prepotente- todo sea por joder a ese fenómeno de Zeki.

-No puedo creer que lleves dos años sobornando a la escuela para que lo ignoren totalmente- se rio Ihan, un chico de cabello oscuro y sonrisa maliciosa.

-Para mi familia no es nada difícil-contesto Elif con arrogante felicidad.

-Sí que debe ser grave lo que te hizo ese chico-comento Sila con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Realmente nada, pero su madre trabaja de criada en mi casa y siempre me está diciendo cosas como si a mí me pudiera importar lo que tenga para decir una pobretona como ella, no es otra cosa que una metiche insufrible-admitió Elif poniendo cara de asco.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar un sollozo.

Su madre le había hablado de Elif, aunque le había pedido que no mencionara nada en la escuela; la quería como si fuera su hija y siempre se preocupaba por ella, dándole consejos y evitando que hiciera cosas que no debía.

Y resultaba que ella era la culpable de todo, y tan solo porque se creía superior a ellos.

 _Ven_

 _Esta noche, esta noche, a ese lugar_

 _Todo el mundo, vamos, rápido_

 _Esto es bueno, esto es genial, tengo tanta envidia_

 _Una niña baila_

 _Fingiendo no saber nada_

Paso a la acción inmediatamente. Se coló en el aula cuando nadie le veía y dejo una nota en el pupitre de Elif, diciéndole que sabía lo que hacía que la iba a reportar a las autoridades si no se presentaba en la escuela al anochecer con sus dos amigos de confianza.

Como pensó, Elif no falto a la cita, acompañada de Sali e Ihan.

-¿De verdad crees que me asustas, enclenque?- le gruño la niña mimada cuando llego.

-Haz venido, supongo que eso quiere decir que sí- contesto, sus ojos grises brillando.

-No puedes hacer nada, la familia de Elif es muy poderosa- le argullo Sali.

-Si hemos venido aquí es para darte una paliza-dijo Ihan tronando sus nudillos.

-¿Y me mataran solo porque mi madre se preocupa por ti? Que patético-se burló con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta causando gestos hoscos en la cara de los tres abusones- No me importa que sigas con tu pequeño teatro ni le diré a nadie, si tan solo juegan una vez a las escondidas conmigo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

-Está bien-acepto Elif después de unos segundos.

-¡Genial! Contare hasta 100 para que tengan tiempo de esconderse.

 _En un, dos, tres y cuatro_

 _Vamos a jugar a las escondidas_

 _Sali-chan_

 _Ihan-kun_

 _Los encontré_

 _Sin aliento_

 _Jugamos_

 _Un juego de persecución._

En cuanto termino de contar saco el cuchillo que llevaba escondido en la ropa, dispuesto a hacerles pagar por todo.

Sabía que era muy extremista y que lo más probable, fuera el resultado que fuera, él no iba acabar bien.

No le importaba.

 _ **Estaba harto de estar solo. Lo acompañaría aunque fuera solo por unos instantes antes de que los matara.**_

Un fue muy difícil encontrar a Sali y a Ihan, ni tampoco el atravesarles la garganta.

Dos menos, faltaba una.

Sim embargo, la escuela era muy grande y parecía ser que Elif era mejor escondiéndose de lo que pensaba.

De repente oyó un suave _"click"_ a sus espaldas.

 _Y yo fui_

 _Atrapado_

 _Por ti_

Solo alcanzo a mirar de soslayo a Elif apuntándole con un arma antes de que una bala le atravesara el pecho.

Mientras se desangraba y luchaba en un inútil intento por respirar quiso reírse, había sido el final que esperaba.

 _Vamos_

 _Camina, camina, ven aquí_

 _Aplaude con tus manos y camina ratta-tta~_

Pero no quería que acabara tan pronto.

 _Dando un vacilante pasó hacia delante_

 _Yo solo digo: bye-bye_

Solo fue un parpadeo y luego se encontraba de pie en lugar de tumbado en el suelo, miro hacia atrás: ahí estaba su cadáver.

Le causo cierto vértigo verse a sí mismo así, pero pronto lo supero en favor de ir detrás de Elif, ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para jugar.

 _Vamos, mi amor_

 _Mi amor_

 _ **¡Ven aquí!**_

Por supuesto que ella se espantó cuando lo vio.

Encontró que aquello _le gustaba._

 _Con las manos abiertas_

 _Le estoy tocando ¡owch!_

 _¿Está bien? ¿Está bien?_

 _Abre los ojos_

Lástima que no tardó mucho en estrangularla. Los sonidos de ahogamiento y suplicas que no se alcanzaban a oír eran muy bonitos.

 _-"Habla mal de alguien ahora, anda"-_ pensó con amargo placer.

Se quedó unos minutos contemplando su cuerpo.

 _-"¿Ahora qué hago?"-_ se preguntó.

 _Hoy y también mañana_

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás!- escucho una voz llamarlo.

Dio un respingo, se había quedado casi dormido de pie.

Volteo a ver quién le hablaba: era un muchacho mucho más grande que él, suponía que estaba en preparatoria al menos.

Espera… ¿Cómo lo veía? ¡Estaba muerto!

-Me avisaron que estabas aquí así que vine a recogerte-le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-¿Recogerme?-pregunto sin entender.

-Sí, se enteran muy rápido cuando alguien como tu fallece. Anda vámonos-respondió el muchacho haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera- Los demás nos esperan.

-¿Demás? ¿Hay más gente a dónde quieres llevarme? ¿Gente para jugar?-pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí, sí, primero tienes que presentarte, pero luego ya habrá tiempo de sobra para jugar.

Sin vacilar dio un paso para seguirlo, pero justo entonces un escalofrío le recorrió, la noche era fría, aunque como podía sentirlo era un misterio.

-¿Tienes frío? Toma, tapate con esto- le ofreció el muchacho dándole la gabardina y bufanda que llevaba.

-¿No te dará frío a ti?- pregunto.

-No, yo estoy bien-le dijo haciendo que se pusiera las prendas.

Sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien se portaba amable con él.

 _Vamos a jugar todos juntos_


End file.
